Blue Skies
by Dragonling743
Summary: One-Shot Hide your women, and men. Faith and Bo meet in the Dal where worlds collide, and things get steamy. Grab your goggles, and prepare for a cold shower cus we're going for a ride.


A/N: Fun little one-shot, could become more, depending on boredom, and level of enthusiasm.

It was a boring wednesday night, barely a person in the Dal at this time of night. Last call was only an hour or so away, and Trick was cleaning glasses. Dyson looked up from his beer, and turned around at the same time that a young brunette swaggered into the bar. "Now this is my kind of place." She said to herself. She slapped a hand on the bar, declaring, "Barkeep, I am in serious need of a drink."

Trick walked over, glancing in Dyson's direction before he leaned forward, "Maybe you would like to try the bar down the street. I think it may be more to your liking."

Her dark eyes never left Tricks, and her shoulders rolled as she loosened herself up. She looked for all the world like she were preparing for a fight, but the arrogant smile never left, "Aw, come on now. I heard you've got the best drinks in town."

Dyson shrugged at Trick, he had no clue what she was, 'somewhat human' felt like an odd thing to say. She was obviously part human, part something else, but his wolf had never met anything but fae, and this chick. She is not fae. Bo however, was fae, and she was standing alone by the door, taking in the newcomer.

The girl settled onto a stool, and spoke up in that warm husky voice, "Take a chill pill big guy. A bloodsucker told me about this place..." She raised an eyebrow, "Unless you have something against slayers."

"A slayer huh?" Bo took a seat next to the brunette beauty, sensing the minor tension in the air, "Well can I buy you a drink, and you tell me what it is you slay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me. The name is Faith." She smirked, reaching out to shake Bo's hand. The succubus couldn't help but wonder what made this girl run so hot. Dang, nothing was happening and her aura was just glowing with energy. It was enough to bring her mild hunger into full force.

"Trick, I need some alcohol over here." Bo said over her shoulder, unable to tear her eyes away from Faith.

The dwarf looked over at Dyson, then shrugged, "You're welcome here, so long as you obey the rule. No killing anyone." He took down a bottle, and some glasses, quickly pouring shots for the four of them. The last of the stragglers had finally cleared out. They all grabbed a glass, and Trick toasted Faith, "I haven't seen a slayer in over two hundred years, I'm glad to see they haven't died out. Cheers."

They downed their drinks in unison, and Bo quirked an eyebrow at Faith, "So tell me, what brings a slayer to our corner of the world?" Even if she hadn't brought out Bo's hunger for the finer things, Faith would still have been an interesting person to talk to.

Faith's eyes darkened, as a shadow passed over her mind. She brushed it off and replied, "Less talking, more pouring, because damn that is good." She took this one a little slower, and looked over at Bo, her eyes drifting lazily over the succubus, "I don't know what would bring a slayer here, but I'm here looking for something to keep me busy."

Well that was verbose. Bo thought to herself, Sounds like she's running from something. She was called back to Earth by a voice made of pure whiskey, "So big guy, you want to play a game of pool?" She was talking to Dyson.

He agreed, and the moment they had gotten out of earshot, Bo turned to Trick curiously, "What is a slayer? She feels, and looks like a human, but her chi is definitely different."

Faith smiled to herself, glad for her extra hearing, and put her target in the corner pocket before cutting off whatever explanation Trick was about to give. "It means I'm superhuman with a taste for dusting big uglies."

Bo turned back to see Faith's behind in the air as she bent down to bank the 14 into the left corner. "Am I going to get a turn?" Dyson commented calmly. Bo rolled her eyes, and took the bottle from Trick to pour more shots while he went back to cleaning.

"And what are these big uglies of which you speak? Dyson here can get pretty ugly when he goes all wolfy." Her eyes were glued to Faith's ass, but she couldn't help but wonder if the woman she was flirting with happened to be talking about killing fae. She was also starting to wonder if she cared, the need to feed on this one was getting more prominent by the minute.

Faith finally missed the pocket and stood aside for Dyson, downing her drink with a flirtacious glance, "Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, "Well I stick to the ones who don't play nice with me." She teased.

"I resent that." Dyson exclaimed, "Wolves are majestic." Her glared at Bo when the 1 went around the table, and missed the basket. "Besides, you never seem to mind it."

"Werewolf?" Faith asked, her warm chuckle sending shivers down Bo's spine, "I knew a kid with that one. Oz, he's a total stoner I swear. Went abroad trying to find himself." Her fingers came down in quotation marks, and Bo couldn't help wondering what else those fingers could do.

The succubus slid closer to Faith, their arms almost touching, "No, not a werewolf, just all wolfie when he gets mad. He still looks like a man, just... More fangs." She leaned in, her nose traveling up Faith's neck as she took in the sweet scent emanating from her skin. Good God, this woman practically oozes pheromones. "I want to play the winner." In more ways than one. Bo's lips curled up into a smile.

Faith winked at Bo before stepping up, she directed a grin at Dyson, "Well since I just won, maybe you and I can spar some time. I'm getting rusty without an apocalypse or two to keep me on my toes." She sunk the eight ball, and Dyson groaned, putting his stick back on the rack.

Bo walked to the bar while Faith and Dyson collected balls, racking them up, and chatting about times they were open. She needed to talk to Trick, find out more about slayers. "Can she..." Bo blushed, she really hated talking to her grandfather about succubus stuff, it was so awkward. "I mean, a slayer. Can they handle a succubus feeding? I know she's human, and I don't want to kill her." She bent over the bar, rubbing her temples with a sigh.

Fighting the lust was hard enough when they were normal, but Faith burned hotter than Dyson when she had been working her mojo. She was getting all hot and bothered just thinking what could happen if she worked some of her magic on the flirt racking up the pool table for their game. Bo needed to feed, soon. "Bo, I think a slayer is strong enough to handle most succubi, but one as strong as you? I don't know. Be careful."

Faith sauntered to the bar with the leftover glasses from their multiple shots, "Sweet victory, I hear you calling." She was grinning from ear to ear when she nudged Bo with her hip, "Are you ready to get spanked?"

Bo's eyes were starting to glow a soft blue, and she felt an uncomfortable burning in the pit of her stomach as need became more blatant. She cleared her throat, and stole Dyson's whiskey, downing it in one go. "You sticking around for the show?" She asked him quickly, half-hoping he would say yes.

"No thank you." He stretched, "I have work tomorrow. You know, that thing I like to do when I'm not all... 'wolfie'." Dyson glanced between the two brunettes, slightly worried, "Um, call if you need me. I mean, like hungry."

Bo nodded, she could always count on him to be there. She patted him on the shoulder, "If it gets too bad, I'll call. Besides, she's pretty sure she can handle me." Bo winked, lifting a stick from the rack. "Winners break." She informed the waiting Faith with a smirk, pursing her lips to blow off the blue. She wanted to make sure the slayer got almost as good a show as Bo herself was getting, each time Faith bent to take aim.

"Someone's feeling cocky." Faith's eye burned a trail across Bo's body, far more blatant now that they were essentially alone. Trick in the back, and Dyson long gone. "How about we make this more interesting? Loser buys the next bottle?" She smirks, breaking with a comfortable crack as they collided.

"Maybe I want to size you up first?" Bo replied, sinking two balls before missing. She grinned to herself, at this point her eyes were just about glowing, and it was obvious this wasn't going to end in a game of eight ball. "Fine.. I'll take your bet."

Faith chuckled, taking every opportunity to touch Bo as she moved around the table. "By the time this is over Bo, I'm not going to have bought a single drink from gramps over there." She put one in, and then send the cue into a small cluster off her own balls with a grin, "Best offense is a good defense. Let's see you get out of there."

"Oh ye of little Faith." Bo giggles, sitting on the table, one foot braced on the floor, she leaned into the shot, arching her back to pop the cue, sinking the 6 in the middle pocket. Faith watched with hungry eyes, her head rolling slightly when Bo came up behind her, and pressed her chest to the slayer's back. "Excuse me." The succubus whispered, her lips brushing the younger woman's ear, "I do believe you are in my way."

Faith's aura burned even hotter, her breath coming faster than normal, "Really? Why don't you make me move." She dared, her usually husky voice lowering into the obscene.

Bo lifted up the mahogany locks hiding Faith's shoulder, and kissed down her neck, wet lips leaving a trail down to her shoulder, "First I'm going to win this game. Making you move can come, shortly after." Her eyes were glowing a bright cobalt, and Bo was just itching to taste some of the chi oozing of the slayer in waves.

Trick cleared his throat loudly, "Closing time soon ladies."

Faith nodded, "No worries gramps." She finally moved, "We'll be done in a few seconds if B here can make the shot."

Bo glared at Trick, she was having quite a bit of fun here, where she knew she wouldn't kill anyone. "What good is it to have your grandpa own a bar if you can't play past closing time?"

"You're just afraid that I'm gonna win." Faith leered.

Bo raised an eyebrow, pulled a two railer in the corner, and called, "Eight ball, side pocket." She banked it, grinned at Faith and said, "Trick, I do believe the lady owes me a bottle."

Faith laid down the bills, and shook the bottle with a playful grin, "Now the million dollar question B, where do we finish the bottle? You look like you know where the fun is."

Bo Looked Faith up and down, tight leather pants, motorcycle jacket, and a tank-top that might as well be painted on. She had already found the fun, and taking the slayer's hand, she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. "I know just the place, you up for a ride?"

"Blue skies." Faith followed close behind her, but not so close as to miss the sight of Bo's swaying hips.

Fingers entwined, Bo led them to her car, "She's called the beast, but don't let her looks fool you, this car is full of surprises." The succubus slid into the driver's seat, her hands hesitating on the keys as she started at the gorgeous woman watching her with hooded eyes. She reveled in it, meeting someone who was just as in tune with the sexier side of life as she was.

Faith leaned over with a low laugh, "I have seen quite a few beasts, most of them with surprises." Taking in Bo once more, she really could not get enough of the woman next to her, "Personally I think you have more surprises than the car."

The succubus gently kissed Faith, trying to hold back the lust as she pulled back with softly glowing eyes. "Do you think you can handle it?" She murmured.

Faith stopped her retreat with a strong hand on the back of Bo's neck, taking in the eye color change, "Blue skies B." She mumbled, kissing back heatedly. Her aura burned hotter by the second, and Bo's control slipped. She kissed back firmly, tugging on Faith's bottom lip as she reached over to start up the car.

"I need to get you in my bed." Bo growled, pulling back swiftly as she put the beast in gear. It was torture sitting in the car as Bo drove back to the shack, Faith rubbing her thigh slowly. The beast pulled up in front of the shack, and the second after the engine died, Bo's lips were on Faith's. It was gentle, and amusingly chaste, but it spoke of a deeper want, and both were out of the car, eager to extinguish the growing lust.

"Come on, let's open that bottle." Bo tossed over her shoulder, opening the door for the young slayer. Kenzi was passed out on the couch, looking prepared to sleep through world war three. Bo shrugged off her jacket, and gestured for Faith to do the same, bending down for the shot glasses they kept under the counter.

The slayer laid her jacket on the table, and popped the top off the bottle, "Friend of yours?" She asked with no small amount of amusement, her eyes flicking towards Kenzi before she started pouring another shot for each of them.

"Yeah, Kenzi." Bo smiled affectionately, "My BFF if ever I had one."

"Nice set up you have here, house, friends." Faith looked around at the shabby shack of a house, with barely any walls holding it up, and if Bo hadn't known any better, the slayer actually sounded jealous.

"Yeah, it works." Bo nodded, pulling Faith closer with a hand around her waist, "So what about you? Do you have a place to call home?" She asked quietly, looking up through her lashes, gently clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

The slayer leered at Bo, "Want, take, have B. I don't really do 'home'." She drained her glass.

Bo dragged Faith back to the couch, bottle in hand. "Ready for another one?" She started pouring the amber liquid. Faith chuckled, throwing her legs over Bo's lap.

"Sounds good B." She knocked it back, glancing over at Kenzi, "She's out like a light, isn't she?" She smirked, nothing better than making out in front of passed out friends.

Bo smiled at the waif, the affectionate light back in her eyes, "She can sleep through anything." She grinned, hauling Faith onto her lap, "And I do mean anything." Her grin got wicked again.

"Care to test that?" Her hands settling on Bo's neck as her lips traveled up the smooth column of the Succubus' neck. Bo's head fell back, and all she could think about was how much she wanted to feel Faith all over her.

"I thought you would never ask." Her hands slid down the Slayer's back, reaching into her pants to grip her perfect ass tightly. She gently rocked the girl, smiling as the friction made her even hungrier. Eyes glowing a perfect shade of cerulean, Bo leaned into the lips on her neck.

Faith kissed down Bo's neck with a grin, pausing deliberately at the pulsing point of her neck, licking it softly. She sighed inwardly, melting in relief, all too often she had gone home with a bloodsucker wanting more of a meal than she was prepared to give. She licked the sweet skin gratefully, "So what's with the eyes?" She muttered, locking her lips on the soft skin.

"I'm what you call a succubus, I need to..." Panting between breaths, trying to maintain some control, Bo attempts to explain, "Sex, your life force.. Um.. Your chi." She pulls the girls face up "I feed off your chi, but I can also give it back to you, when I get ready.. I mean when I am horny.. They turn blue when I'm aroused." Bo threw her head back against the couch, "Look Faith, I really want you."

Faith's eyes flash, and a wicked grin spreads across her face as her hands start to wander. "So you do this for a living huh?" The slayer's tongue flicked across Bo's ear, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Bo's mind shut down, her primal urge kicked in. Building like fire ready to explode, she yanked the slayer's tank off, growling as she grabbed Faith's firm rear, her mouth locked onto Faith's breast, sucking and licking at the hardening nipple.

"Oooh.." Faith moans, breathing shallowly as her hands tangle into Bo's hair, holding her still while the slayer's back arches into her lips. She bent down, nipping the sweet spot, just behind her lover's ear with a gentle moan, "I gotta meet more succubi..."

Bo grips Faith' backside harder,tilting her head to meet those lips,Bo's tongue darts out, pressing against the slayers bottom lip,demanding entrance to her. Faith opens up immediately, clinging tightly to the succubus. Her fingers shoving up clingy fabric as she explored the other woman's firm stomach. Bo pulls her mouth back,just a little, pulling back with her that glorious chi, her eyes glowing a fierce blue. "What.." Faith moans, "Was that?"

"HEY! wonderstanch, not on the couch." Kensi whined, keeping her eyes shut firmly, "I'm gonna need brillo pads to scrub this away if you don't leave pronto."

Faith shuddered slightly, her fingers dragging along Bo's stomach, "Shut up, having a moment here." She gasps. The slayer kissed up Bo's neck, "I think BFF woke up. You have got to do that again B, that was a rush."

Bo eyes start to fade, "Sorry Kenz." Bo lifted both herself, and Faith still wrapped in her arms. "Going now." Bo headed towards the bedroom, the slayer still wrapped around her body.

Faith chuckles, waving at Kenzi with a wicked grin, "Later." She nuzzled Bo, "Hmm, strong, usually this is my job."

"You okay?" Bo asks as she closed the door with her foot.

"Five by five." She grins, chuckling. "A little high. That was some rush. Not even the vamps have an effect like that." She thought back to her occasional liaisons, accidental, and on purpose. There was nothing she had experienced that compared to what this woman was doing to her body with a simple kiss.

Bo lays her down on the bed, standing back up, Bo peels her clothes off then leans down to remove those tight leather pants Faith is so fond of. "Just wait, it gets better."

Faith gets up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist, sucking her way up the woman's stomach to her breasts, "I can't wait." She murmurs. Bo tangles her fingers in those brunette tresses, pushing her mouth firmly against her hard nipple. Faith moans softly, sucking harder. Her nails drag down the succubus' back.

Bo moans as she pushes the younger girl back on the bed,never letting those moist lips leave her nipple, straddling her. Bo rested her weight on her elbows, and pushed her breast further into the slayers mouth as she started to rut against her lover. The slayer flipped their positions, biting down hard on Bo's nipple before moving down slowly, "God you taste amazing B." She grabbed Bo's thigh, rubbing it firmly.

A hiss escaped Bo's lips as Faith bit down on her nipple, Bo lifted Faith's head, cupping her cheeks in warm hands. Kissing her passionately Bo drew out more of the slayer's chi, Bo locked her blue orbs on hooded lids, "Not as good as you."

Faith gasps softly, moving her hand between Bo's legs. "B you got some wicked mojo." She moaned, nipping Bo's lip gently.

Bo threw her head back, grabbing the girl's forearm, she groaned, "Stop teasing."

Faith grins wickedly, and pressed two fingers into the succubus, "I do remember there being something about you making me move." She replied huskily, biting down gently on the long neck offered her

Bo wraps her hand around Faith's neck,massaging the fine hairs at the nape, "No worries, I will move you." Her other arm wrapped around the younger girl's back, nails scraping down tight muscles. Grinding her hips into each thrust, Bo turns her head to Faith's lips, just a hairs breath apart, drawing more chi from the girl.

She groaned quietly, slowly pumping inside the succubus, her hips rolling to add to the pressure. "Don't stop." She moans, following Bo's lips with her own. Bo flips them both over, pressing her hips further down on Faiths hand, squeezing the younger girl's breast's as Bo rode Faith. Her hips ground down, her eyes never leaving those of the slayer.

Faith's pleasure hazed eyes lock on Bo's, her back arching into the Fae's touch. Her fingers moving faster, curling to hit that sweet spot, "More B." She urges, panting softly. Bo leans down, still riding Faith's hand, and lowered her mouth, nipping then biting the slayer's bottom lip, drawing more from her, as Bo's body started to shake from the waves of tremors inside her. Bo came with a resolute shriek, releasing her chi into Faith in the same moment.

The slayer arched up, her body tightening with the rush of energy. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, bucking hard against Bo's trembling body. Her fingers moving with the rhythm of Bo's panting breaths. She wrapped a leg around Bo's waist, rutting against her until the tension finally snapped, and she released with a gasp.

Bo kissed down her, feeling the younger girl's twitching muscles under her lips. She kissed the tight skin over Faith's hipbone, then she whispered, "Wait, it gets better." Bo slid the flat of her tongue up and down the length of Faith's dripping folds, settling between her legs. Bo gripped her legs, lifting the slayers sex closer to her waiting mouth.

"How many times you gonna say that B?" She asks huskily, Grasping Bo's hair in one hand, and the sheets in the other as her legs widen. Muscles jerking as her hips rise with Bo's tongue, the slayer's body pleading for more even as her voice fails her.

Bo smirks into Faith's folds, running her tongue through them one more time before locking her lips around those sweet bundle of nerves. She scrapes her teeth against it, sucking it harder into her lips, and she slides two fingers inside her lover, instantly feeling her walls grip her fingers. Bo matches each thrust of Faith's hips with hard flicks of her tongue.

The slayer flexes around her fingers, her thighs gripping her head as one leg wraps over her shoulder, pulling her closer. "More, God, faster Bo!" She moaned, looking ready to bite through her lip, as she bucked harder, the bed creaking underneath them. Bo moved her shoulder forward, opening Faith up wider, her mouth scraping, flicking and sucking the ever growing bundle. The new angle afforded her fingers a better angle to hit that sweet spot inside the slayer, thrusting her fingers to the hilt, feeling the tremors increased her thrusts.

Faith pulled sharply on the Succubus' hair, whimpering loudly as she thrashed on the bed. Her whole body trembling and tensing as she felt herself nearing the edge again. She pulled Bo even tighter, her other hand tearing holes in the sheets as she gripped tighter than any human could. The slayer wavered on the edge of bliss. Bo could feel the young girl on the cusp, "Come for me." Bo hummed against her, sending the slayer over the edge.

Faith keened loudly, her body tensing like a bowstring until she snapped, trembling hard as it felt like all of her muscles unhinged at once. She melted down into the mattress with a loud groan, her hand locked in the Succubus' hair, and nothing left of the sheet she was gripping but a large hole. Bo slid up, holding Faith, kissing her neck, helping her come down from her bliss.

Faith shivered, and kissed Bo fervently, her quivering arms holding the older woman as close as possible, "Tell me it gets better." She asks breathlessly, smirking up at Bo.

A/N: Should it get better? Another chapter? Thoughts?


End file.
